Fireworks
by Don'tThinkAllDay
Summary: it's the 4th of July and Jeff and Nick are at the beach. It also happens to be their anniversary as well...


_**(Hey look at that, another Niff fic! :D anyways, I'm writing this one based off a prompt someone gave me on tumblr. The prompt was Fourth of July, established relationship so I hope you enjoy!)**_

_**And no, the song Fireworks will not be performed by anybody. Haha sorry**_

_**Disclaimer: own nothing.**_

**_REPOSTED BECAUSE I CANT DO MATH!_**

Jeff woke up at an ungodly hour one day in the summer to something on top of him. He had fallen asleep on his stomach, but with his head facing the side and his phone on the pillow next to his face. He turned his head, and was met with the sight of a mop of messy curly brown hair, and the most gorgeous smile he's ever seen in his life. Nick was lying on top of him, over the covers with his chin resting on top of his hands, which were lying flat on Jeff's chest. "Morning," Nick whispered, kissing Jeff's nose when Jeff lifted his head from the pillows. Jeff grunted and let his head hit the pillows again.

"What time is it?" He said, his voice still thick with sleep. Nick checked the time on the clock on the bedside table.

"3:30 am." Nick whispered.

"Why the _hell_ are you up this early Babe?" Jeff asked as he ran a hand through his blonde hair and attempted to sit with his back against the headboard of the bed he was in, that he finally realized wasn't his. And then he remembered. It was the Fourth of July weekend and Nick and Jeff had gone up to the beach house Nick and his family owned in Ludington Michigan.

Nick rolled over for a second, and when Jeff was situated, he leaned forward, his hands on the mattress on either side of Jeff's waist, and kissed Jeff's lips gently. One of Jeff's hands went to cup Nick's cheek, while the other went to tangle his fingers in the curls on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. As their lips moved against each other, Nick was worried that Jeff forgot why today was so important. However, a few minutes in to the kiss Nick grinned against his boyfriends lips when Jeff inhaled sharply through his nose and pulled Nick closer.

Nick pulled away and started trailing kisses down Jeff's neck. "Happy year and eight month anniversary Baby," Nick said against the area of his neck right where his neck meets his jaw.

"You too Love," Jeff said, kissing Nick's forehead before gently pushing him backwards. "Now I'm not saying I don't _love_ this wake up call, because truly I do. I'm just wondering why I'm awake before the sun when we could've just made out later?" Jeff asked motioning to the sliding glass doors that led to the wrap around porch. Through the glass you could see the darkness of the sky and only a faint line of light at the horizon, the only mention of the sunrise. Nick smiled sheepishly.

"I wanted to watch the sunrise," He said blushing and looking down at the dark blue comforter with the white swirly design. "With you." He whispered. Jeff heard it though and hooked a finger under his boyfriend's chin and made him look him in the eye. Chocolate brown eyes meeting hazel. Jeff kissed Nick's nose.

"All you had to do was ask Sweetheart." Jeff said before getting out of bed and going to grab a sweatshirt from the floor, before holding out a hand to Nick, intertwining his fingers through his boyfriends, and leading him out the door. They didn't need to try and be quiet because Jeff's room was on the first floor (Nick's was on the second). They took the little dirt road behind the house that lead to the beach in companionable silence. When they reached the beach, Nick pointed at a small sand dune a few feet away from them, and they walked over to it.

When they sat down Jeff put his head on Nick's shoulder and Nick slid an arm around Jeff's waist. They sat there in silence, listening to the water hit the sand. After a while Jeff spoke while taking handfuls of sand and putting them on top of Nick's hand. "Remember, one year and eight months ago today?" He asked smiling faintly at Nick's hand. Nick looked at the blonde head on his shoulder and nodded before kissing his boyfriends hair.

"Of course I do." He said.

_They were at the beach in November. Jeff's family was with them too and they were just spending the weekend in Michigan. Jeff and Nick had opted out of going antiquing with their parents but decided to go walk on the beach. Since it was November 4__th__ and it was chilly, they were basically the only one's there, save for a few runners. As they walked, they discussed Jeff's upcoming birthday, which was four days away. "So what exactly do you want for your birthday?" Nick asked as they based by a golden retriever with a stick in his mouth. Jeff blushed and shook his head._

"_Nothing," Jeff said, but adding in his mind 'but you.' Nick shoved his best friend gently._

"_C'mon man you haveta tell me! Sixteen is a big deal! How will I know what to buy you?"_

"_What I want doesn't come from a store," Jeff mumbled. Nick stopped walking. _

"_Do you want me to make you a mug like when we were six?" Nick asked laughing. Jeff smiled but shook his head. _

"_No, it's not that, I mean it's nothing material. It's not even an object technically." Jeff said. Nick stooped. Now he was confused. _

"_Then what is it?" he asked quietly. Jeff sighed; well it was now or never._

"_You," He said. _

"_Come again?" Nick asked, wishing he had heard what he thought Jeff said, but he knew that he didn't. Jeff sighed._

"_Nick, I've kinda had a crush on you since seventh grade, which is actually why I came out, so I could tell you, but I chickened out. You're my best friend and if I told you how I feel and you don't feel the same, I wouldn't be able to be the same person. It would hurt too much. Basically Nick, what I'm trying to say is that I think I love you." Jeff said, he had been looking at the horizon the whole time, so he didn't really notice that Nick had stepped closer to him until he felt Nick's hand on his waist. "N-N-Nick?" Jeff whispered shakily. _

"_Ask me." Nick whispered, leaning his head forward so their faces were centimeters apart. Jeff under stood what he meant. _

"_D-Do you feel the same?" Jeff whispered, acutely aware that Nick's lips were basically touching his._

"_Yes, I always have." Nick replied before closing the distance. The kiss wasn't long, but it was gentle. It conveyed all of the feelings that the boys shared. Happiness, excitement, anxiety, relief, but most of all, love and adoration. Nick pulled away and hugged Jeff tightly. "I love you Jeff." _

"_I love you too Nick." Jeff said, kissing his cheek. They stayed holding each other for a while and eventually Jeff spoke up. "Best birthday present ever." Nick grinned and kissed him again._

_They made it 'Facebook official' right when they got back. _

"It really was the best birthday present ever," Jeff said, bringing Nick back to reality. Nick smiled and stroked his hair.

"I bet it was." He said. He heard Jeff chuckle, but then inhale sharply. "What's wrong?" Nick asked. Jeff just raised his head and started hitting Nick's arm, and bouncing up and down on his butt a little.

"Nicky look!" Jeff said sounding like a three year old at Christmas and pointing. He was pointing at the fact that the sky was stained pink now, and slowly, the sun was rising. "It's so cool!"

"Yeah it really is," Nick said staring in the same direction as Jeff. As he watched, Jeff turned around and kissed Nick's cheek quickly and then rested his chin on Nick's shoulder.

"Thank you for waking me up at an ungodly hour to watch this," Jeff whispered into Nick's ear, Nick turned his head slightly, so their foreheads were touching.

"You're welcome." Nick whispered, getting lost in the depth of Jeff's hazel eyes. Eventually they turned back to the horizon and continued to watch the sunrise. "What're you thinking about?" Nick asked after a long time of silence, his thumb making circular patterns on the blonde's waist.

"You, and how lucky I am to have you." Jeff said, writing his name in the sand with his finger.

"Ditto," Nick whispered, "I just can't believe that it's been almost two years already." Jeff nodded.

"I know it's crazy."

"But I've loved every second of it," Nick said. "I love you." Jeff turned a little pink, like he does whenever Nick says those three words.

"And I love you," Jeff said back, turning to face Nick now, and kissing his lips quickly. When they pulled away, Nick was grinning, but checked the time on his phone.

"We should probably be going back. I mean we've been out here at least two hours." He said. Jeff laughed and stood up.

"Yeah let's go." He said holding out a hand for Nick to take. When he helped the brunette up, he slid an arm around Nick's waist and they walked back to the house. When they got there they made their way to Jeff's room. It was still very early, around 5:15 in the morning so none of Nick's family was up yet. So Jeff and Nick went to sit on Jeff's bed. Jeff had groaned about needing more sleep so Nick sat on one side of the bed giving Jeff enough room to lie down and go back to sleep. Nick grinned at how basically right when Jeff's head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

Nick was sliding out of the bed so he could let Jeff sleep, when a hand came forward and grabbed Nick's wrist. Jeff, still with his eyes closed, pulled Nick back down to the bed, but now in a horizontal position. Once Nick was lying down, Jeff curled into a ball with his blonde head on the brunette's chest. "What was that about?" Nick asked. Jeff shrugged.

"You were too far away," Jeff muttered, moving his head so his face was buried in the fabric of Nick's t shirt, and kissing Nick's chest. "Anyways, you're a comfy pillow." Nick chuckled. "What's so funny?" Jeff asked, his voice telling Nick that sleep wasn't far away from the blonde.

"Dunno, always just thought you were a cuddle whore when you were sick." Nick said. That earned a slap on the stomach from Jeff.

"I'm _not_ a cuddle whore!" He muttered. And then after a second "You know? Cuddling sounds really good right now." He wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and just held on tightly. Nick put his arms around Jeff's middle and buried his face into his boyfriend's shoulder. Jeff usually only held on this tightly when he needed to feel secure, or when he just needed Nick close to him. The first time that Jeff had done something like that was when his dad left, because Jeff sort of blamed himself.

Basically what happened was that Jeff came out to his parents on his sixteenth birthday. His mom and older sister were completely okay with it, saying that they loved Jeff whether he loved boys or girls. His dad, however, was a different story. Jeff's dad had grown up in a church oriented home and was one of the people that believed being gay was a sin. When Jeff had told his family, his dad dragged him to confession and told him to repent. When Jeff told him that he had nothing to repent for, his father told him to either 'stop being gay' or pack his bags and move out. Jeff told his father that you can't just turn off being gay, and it was a part of who he was. So his father drove him home and told him to pack.

When Jeff's mother found out about what her husband was doing, she threw a fit. The screaming got so bad that Jeff's sister decided that it would be best to get Jeff out of the house. Marcie took him out for ice cream to get away from the arguing and try and bring back the fact that it was Jeff's birthday. When they got back, their dad's car was gone. When her children walked through the front door, Jeff carrying a paper bag with his mother and father's (as a sort of peace offering) favorite ice creams inside, his mom hugged him tightly. She told him that he could feel safe at home, and no one was going to tell him how to live his life.

Later that night though, right after dinner, Jeff's dad came home. He was taking his stuff out of the house. When he walked by Jeff's room he walked in. According to Jeff he had said "I hope you're happy that you just ruined my twenty year marriage." And then he walked out. Jeff had called Nick right after, asking him to come over in an hour (so Nick wouldn't have to bump into his father). When Nick got there Marcie opened the door and said something along the lines of "He ruined Jeff's birthday." When Nick heard that he ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Nick remembered what happened when he knocked on the door.

"_Jeff?" Nick called quietly, "Jeff it's me," At those words the door swung open and Nick was met with the face of Jeff._

_A sobbing Jeff. _

"_I-I-I-" Jeff tried to say something, but the tears were falling too hard and too fast for him to form sentences. Nick shut the door behind him and pulled his boyfriend of four days into his arms, letting Jeff bury his head into his chest and sob into the fabric of his t shirt (Jeff's growth spurt came around the beginning of freshman year, before that Nick was always taller than him). _

"_Shh, shh, it's all going to be alright Babe." Nick had whispered over and over again as he rubbed Jeff's back in soothing circles. He felt Jeff shaking his head._

"_No- no it won't!" Jeff hiccupped. "I ruined everything, they're getting a divorce because of me!" Nick put his hands on Jeff's shoulders and pushed him back gently so they were looking into each other's eyes. _

"_Listen to me," Nick said as he held Jeff's face with his hands and swiped at the blonde's tears with his thumbs. "Your mom is divorcing your dad because he tried throwing a poor defenseless sixteen year old on the street for loving someone. This isn't your fault, don't listen to your dad, he's just angry." _

"_But I don't even know what I did wrong," Jeff whispered. Nick shook his head._

"_Nothing, you did nothing wrong. All you did was tell your parents the truth. Your dad couldn't handle it. It's not your fault that they're getting a divorce, if anything it's your father's fault for being so narrow minded. Please stop crying Babe, I hate seeing you like this. And yeah I know we've only been dating four days, but I mean I've always hated it when you're sad." Nick said running a hand through Jeff's blonde hair. Jeff sniffed and hugged Nick. _

"_Thank you," The blonde whispered, his voice raspy from all the crying. Nick kissed the corner of Jeff's mouth gently. _

"_No problem." He said. "I'll always be here for you." Jeff nodded, smiling faintly._

"_Will- will you stay with me tonight? My mom went to my Aunt Elle's house and I don't really think Marcie will care." Jeff asked blushing a little. Nick cupped his cheek and nodded. _

"_Of course." He said. Jeff nodded too and led Nick to his bed. Nick went to lie down first. When he was completely horizontal, Jeff joined him and buried his face in Nick's chest again. Wrapping his arms around Nick's waist and holding on tightly. _

"_Don't leave me, please." Nick heard Jeff whisper. Nick's heart broke at the vulnerability in the blonde's usually peppy voice. He kissed his hair._

"_Never." Nick promised before wrapping his arms around Jeff and pulling him even closer than he already was. _

Jeff's dad never came back. According to Jeff's aunt he has a job as a waiter at a casino in Vegas. But Jeff's mom ended up remarrying this guy who absolutely loves Jeff. His name's Ben and he is perfectly fine with Jeff loving Nick. He even treats Nick as another step son. Ben and Jeff's mom had a baby girl, who coincidentally, was born on Nick and Jeff's one year anniversary. Jeff and Marcie absolutely _adore_ the baby, whose name is Jessica.

Nick kissed the top of Jeff's head at the memory of Jeff's dad leaving and muttered into the blond hair. "I'm never leaving you and that's a promise." Jeff smiled in his sleep.

They woke up at 10:30 when they felt someone jumping on the bed. Jeff rubbed his eyes and stared at the three year old ball of energy in pink Rapunzel pajamas that was jumping on him. Jeff elbowed Nick, and Nick opened his eyes too. "Hi Ryan." Nick said. Ryan was Nick's three year old sister. She had hair and eyes the same color as Nick's and was as hyper as a hamster on speed (Jeff was the one that came up with that simile).

"Hi! Hi! Hi!" She said, still bouncing. Jeff grabbed the little girl before she could fall off the bed and sat her down in between him and Nick.

"What are you doing in here?" Jeff asked.

"Mommy and Daddy went to the gym and I want pancakes! And the Little Einstein's are on in this many minutes!" She said holding up all her fingers. Jeff smiled and looked at Nick.

"Time to get up?" He asked. Nick nodded before kissing Jeff quickly.

"EWWWW! Kissing gives you coootttiiess!" Ryan said making a face.

"Oh it does, does it?" Nick asked leaning forward to grab his sister. Ryan squealed and scrambled to get off of the bed. "Ryan when I catch you I'm gunna tickle you!" Nick called.

"NO!" Ryan squealed as she giggled up the stairs to the kitchen. Jeff smiled as he watched Nick run after Ryan. He loved the relationship that they had. It was adorable. It was how he wanted his relationship with Jessica his six month old sister to be when she got older. Speaking of that, he should call his mom. He grabbed his phone as he rolled out of bed and went onto the porch.

"Hello?" Jeff heard his mom's voice.

"Hi mom," He said.

"Jeff hi! How's Michigan?"

"It's good, Nick and I just went to the beach wicked early this morning,"

"Really? Why?"

"We went to see the sunrise." He definitely should've seen the 'awww' coming. But he just kept talking. "Anyway, how are you guys?"

"Oh, not too well actually, Jessie won't go to sleep." His mom said.

"Have you tried singing to her?" On weekends and other times that he wasn't at Dalton since Jessica had been born, Jeff had been in charge of putting Jessica to sleep.

"Yeah, but Brahms' Lullaby isn't working. What do you sing to her?" His mom asked.

"That lullaby from Mary Poppins, hang on, I'll try and record it and e mail it to you." Jeff said.

"Thank you _so_ much Jeff!" His mom said.

"No problem, listen I'm going to go work on that now, I'll text you when I send it."

"Alright, happy Fourth Jeff."

"You too mom, love you."

"Love you too Jeff, bye." Jeff hung up and went up to join Nick and Ryan in the kitchen. He ruffled Ryan's hair as she watched a commercial about light up sneakers and went to wrap his arms around Nick's waist from behind.

"Hey you," Jeff said kissing Nick's shoulder as he watched Nick flip the batter into the pan.

"Hi Gorgeous." Nick said. "You call your mom?"

"Mhm," Jeff said "can I borrow your webcam?"

"Sure why?" Nick asked as he put that pancake on top of another one that was already on a plate. "Ryan, girlie your pancakes are done!" Ryan ran over and was trying to jump into her high chair by herself. Jeff laughed and walked over and lifted her up and sat her down. Nick handed Jeff the plate of precut pancakes that he put in front of Ryan. As she ate, Jeff went to where Nick's laptop was and opened up the webcam. He hit record and started singing while Nick watched. He loved hearing Jeff sing.

_Stay awake, don't rest your head_

_Don't lie down upon your bed_

_While the moon drifts in the skies_

_Stay awake, don't close your eyes_

_Though the world is fast asleep_

_Though your pillow's soft and deep_

_You're not sleepy as you seem_

_Stay awake, don't nod and dream_

_Stay awake, don't nod and dream_

When he hit stop, Nick applauded. "Sounded beautiful." He said as he slid a plate of pancakes towards Jeff and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, Jessie can't sleep and that song always does the trick." He said as he emailed the video to his mom and then went to sit with Ryan and Nick at the table. "Anyway, Ryan you excited about the fireworks tonight?" Ryan nodded, her mouth full of pancakes.

"Do you think any of them will be pink?" She asked excitedly as she swallowed her mouthful of food.

The rest of the day flew by. Nick and Jeff spent the afternoon helping Nick's dad make burgers on the grill, and Ryan 'helped' her mom make cupcakes. Eventually, Ryan got bored and went to go play with her doll house. So Nick went to go help his mom put frosting on the cupcakes since Jeff and his dad were handling everything on the grill okay. "Hey mom," He said as he grabbed a cupcake and a knife.

"Hey," She said. "So, how are you and Jeff? Ryan told me that she went into Jeff's room and saw you there too." Nick sighed.

"Mom, we didn't do anything." Nick said. His mom gave him a look. "Seriously we didn't! I went into his room wicked early so we could go see the sunrise, then we came back and fell asleep. That's it." His mom smiled.

"You two are adorable. Seriously. Today's your anniversary right?" Nick smiled and nodded. "You get him something?" Nick nodded again and pulled a box out of his pocket. It was a small gift box. His mom quickly wiped her hands free of red and blue icing and opened it. She gasped. "Nick it's beautiful! Is this what you've been saving your money for?"

"Yeah," Nick said blushing, focusing on the frosting in front of him. His mom hugged him.

"He's going to love it." She said. "I'm so happy that you found someone like him, Nick." Nick smiled and looked out to the porch through the sliding glass door where Jeff was bonding with Nick's father. They were talking about something, but Jeff laughed and then looked through the glass door too. Hazel eyes met brown, and Nick waved.

_Love you._ Jeff mouthed to him.

_Love you more_. He mouthed back, before going back to icing the cupcakes. "I am too mom." Nick said finally. "I am too."

Jeff was flipping a burger when Nick's dad spoke up. "So, Ryan told me and Sarah that Nick was in your room this morning." Jeff almost dropped the burger. He turned red.

"I swear that we didn't do anything, John I promise!" Jeff said very quickly. The day that Jeff turned twelve, Nick's parents told him to stop calling them Mr. and Mrs. Duval. They were too close and knew each other too well to use formal names. Jeff's parents did the same with Nick. John chuckled.

"Don't worry I know, I asked Nick after Ryan told me. He told me you guys went to see the sunrise or something." Jeff nodded and John smiled. "Great way to start an anniversary actually."

"It really was." Jeff said smiling at a piece of chicken. John smiled too. He was sort of like Ben, Jeff's stepdad. He was completely accepting of Nick's sexuality, and already thought of Jeff as a second son considering how Nick and Jeff have been best friends since their hospital days, when their cribs in the Infants room of the hospital were next to each other. (Requested by the mothers, who went to college together and were best friends there).

"So did you get him anything?" John asked. Jeff nodded. He had it in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was a CD. John looked at it questioningly.

"I kinda wrote him a song, you know? Kinda inspired about how he reacted to my dad leaving." Jeff said, his eyes looking downcast. It had been a year since he had seen his father, but it still hurt thinking about what happened. John put a hand on the blonde.

"He'll love it." John said smiling at Jeff. Jeff smiled back. "You know, I always thought you two would end up together, I honestly think your mothers have been planning the wedding since you guys told us you didn't like girls." Jeff laughed and looked into the kitchen, right when Nick looked up and waved. Jeff waved back. _Love you._ He mouthed.

_Love you more._ Nick mouthed back. Jeff smiled and turned back to the grill.

"He's perfect." Was all Jeff said in response to John's comment. John smiled.

They had dinner on the beach waiting for the fireworks. Ryan and Jeff were having an argument about who was the best Disney character, Flynn from Tangled, or Aladdin. Yes he was a 17 year old going into his senior year of high school arguing with a three year old girl going into pre-k. Eventually Nick cut in.

"Simba's the best, end of discussion." Jeff and Ryan looked at Nick, then at each other, then shrugged.

As it got later, and closer to the time for fireworks, the beach began to get crowded. Ryan saw one of her friends from an arts and crafts day camp she goes to, so she went to play with her, and Nick's parents went to go talk to her parents. Nick looked at Jeff. "C'mon," He said "let's go for a walk." Jeff nodded and took Nick's hand and they walked down the beach. They had ended up where they were that morning, no one was really near the small hills of sand, opting for the other area of the beach where they could sit comfortably on flat ground. As they sat, similarly to that morning, Jeff began to regret his choice of outfit. Black skinny jeans and a red Hollister t shirt. It was windy on the beach and it was _really_ cold. He shivered and Nick looked at him. Then he quickly removed his worn black jacket and handed it to Jeff.

"No Nick, I'll be fine!" Jeff argued, trying to hand it back. Nick shook his head.

"You're freezing Love, I can tell." Nick said, deciding to use the nickname that Jeff used for him. Jeff blushed. Nick never used that nick name for him before, usually Jeff only used it, but he liked the sound of Nick calling him that. Jeff decided not to argue and accepted the jacket. He put it on and inhaled.

It was soft and smelled like Nick. A mix of the apple shampoo he uses, the Drakkar Noir cologne that Jeff is in _love_ with and a little bit of coffee. It also felt like that Nick's arms were around him. But then he looked down, Nick's arm _was_ around him. He looked at Nick and smiled "Thank you." He said. Nick smiled back at him.

"Anything for you." Nick said kissing Jeff's lips quickly. When he pulled away, he pulled something out of his pocket. "Happy anniversary Baby." Nick said handing Jeff the box. Jeff smiled and took the box. He took the top off and gasped. He pulled out what was in the box and stared at it. It was a ring on a chain. The ring was engraved around it.

_I'll love you until this circle stops._

Jeff looked up at Nick and a tear fell out of his eye. Nick reached forward and swiped it away with his thumb, and then Jeff grabbed Nick's face and smashed his lips against Nick's. Nick quickly responded, and their lips moved in sync with each other. Jeff gasped when Nick bit down on Jeff's lower lip gently, and Nick took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. As they kissed, Nick took the chain from Jeff's hand and somehow with his eyes closed, unclasped the chain and put it around Jeff's neck. "I have something for you too," Jeff said against Nick's lips. Nick reluctantly pulled away and allowed Jeff to pull something out of his pocket. His iPod. "Uhh, I put this on a CD, which is in my room back at the house, but I thought I could play it for you on this. I wrote you a song, it's kind of sad, but it was sort of inspired by you when my dad left, it's also kinda about how I feel when you're not around." Nick nodded. He was excited that Jeff wrote him a song and he wanted to hear it. Jeff handed him the headphones and once they were in his ears, Jeff hit play. Nick heard a guitar, and then Jeff's voice.

_You're on my mind_

_Every night_

_And in the morning when I wake_

_Don't leave me lonely_

_Can you just hold me_

_Together before I break_

_I just can't breath_

_Without you without you_

_I'm so lonely_

_Without you without you_

_I just can't be_

_Without you without you_

_Cuz today_

_You are all I need_

_There is something_

_I see in your eyes_

_Oh and it gives me butterflies_

_I just can't stop thinking_

_You make me weaken_

_Don't you know I will be true_

_I just can breath_

_Without you without you_

_I'm so lonely_

_Without you without you_

_I just can't be_

_Without you without you_

_Cuz today_

_You are all I need_

_I'm going crazy without you_

_I'm going crazy without you_

_I'm going crazy without you_

_I just can breath_

_Without you without you_

_I'm so lonely_

_Without you without you_

_I just can't be_

_Without you without you_

_Cuz today_

_You are all I need_

The song ended, and Jeff looked up. He was nervous about Nick's reaction, so he was playing with the ring on the chain around his neck. Nick had tears in his eyes. Jeff smiled faintly and swiped the tears away from Nick's face. "It was beautiful." Nick said. Jeff smiled.

"So are you." He said. Nick laughed. "I love you so much Jeff I don't think you understand." Jeff nodded.

"I think I do," Jeff said "because I love you so much it hurts sometimes." Nick smiled and leaned forward again. As they kissed, the sky lit up with the fireworks celebrating the nation's independence.

But nothing beat the fireworks that were going off in Nick and Jeff's mind.

_**(:D hope you like it! Happy Fourth of July!)**_


End file.
